watching wicked the musical
by samlem15
Summary: The characters of wicked are forced to watch wicked! Some secrets will come out and will people change there mind about a green skinned woman? But most importantly, can they chance the end?


Chapter 1. Wicked?

It was a normal day at dear old shiz.

Student were sitting and chatting with there friends, while others were sitting in the grass enjoying the good weather.

Two of the students were also sitting in the grass, but these two were far from ordinary.

The girl who was leaning against a big three ,that stood in the backside of the park ,was miss Elphaba Thropp.

The green girl of shiz who was at the moment reading an book about science.

The other girl was Galinda Upland.

The most beautiful and popular girl at shiz.

While these two girls couldnt be any more diffrent from each other they were best friends.

To the absolutely loathing of the other students at shiz.

So it was no surprise that while they had hide, some students still saw them and looked with disgust to the green girl.

Elphie!

Elphaba looked up from her book and stared at Galinda.

"Yes, Galinda?"

"The sun shines and you are reading a book"

"Yes, its very interesting"

"Let's go shopping!"

"No!"

"But Elphie! I need a new dress for my date with Fiyero this evening!"

"I'm not going shopping with you and why do you not try one of you 300 other dresses"

"Oh Elphie, i dont have 300 dresses!

Elphaba looked sceptical at Galinda.

"I have 345 dresses you silly!"

Elphaba almost chokked when she heard that.

"I now! Do you now get it why i need a new dress?"

Just when Elphaba wanted to say something.

Well than for me? Pleeeaaaaasssse!

Galinda gave Elphaba puppy eyes while her lip was trembling.

"It's not going to work my sweet. I'm not the person you want to be seen with if you go shopping for lovely dresses. Except maybe if you want to make the cassiers so scared that the gave you discount on your dresses...

"Also this book about molecules is very interesting"

Just when Elphaba wanted to start telling Galinda everything about molecules and how they work, headmisstress Morrible came threw the doors of shiz.

"Can all students please come inside the building?"

"Now!" Morrible screamed when most students didn't move.

While the students started to stand up and walked to the building, Madame Morrible walked to Elphaba and said very nice:

" Miss Elphaba would you like to come inside with the rest of the students?"

Than looked to Galinda and the smile on her face was gone.

" You to"

"Madame Morrible why do we need to go inside?"

Just as the words had left Galinda's mouth, morrible looked angry at her and wanted to say something nasty to her when Elphaba asked the same question:

"Galinda is right Madame Morrible, why do we have to go inside? I thought we had a free day?"

Madame Morrible started to smile again when she looked at her favorite student.

"Unfortortantly, miss Elphaba there has been some...complications"

"So if you two would please follow me"

Madame Morrible walked with them to the cafeteria at shiz.

Elphaba was surprised to see that no one was looking at her with disgust, hatred or loathing.

She shared a look with Galinda when the noticited that the student attention was on something else.

In the middle of the hall was an big filmprojector and there were a lot of chairs standing by it.

Then Elphaba noticed something else.

By the film projector stood her father, Frexpar Thropp with her little sister Nessarose and Boq.

Elphaba was surprised to see her father but also scared.

Her father had told her to look after Nessa .But instead of watching her little sister she had spent her day with Galinda and left Nessarose with Boq.

While she did not trust Boq ,her sister loved him and had said to Elphaba that she could spent the day with Galinda because she had planned to spent their free day with B

Not that that matterd to her father. Nessarose couldn't do anything wrong, it was always her fault. Thought Elphaba bitter.

While Elphaba was deep in her thoughts Nessarose spotted her and screamed to her:

Elphaba! Come here! Look who is here!

Elphaba noticed that Nessarose was wildly smiling.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. Her sister looked so happy that Father was here. She knew that Nessarose missed their Father.

Unlike her who had almost jumped with joy when she went off to shiz. Away from her Father and Munchkinland.

She looked up and saw her father looking at her with disgust and Boq looking uncomfortable.

"I just let father see shiz and Boq"

When Boq heard his name he looked at Nessarose and then to Frexspar who looked like he would like to do something to Boq.

"At least im not the only one that gets that look anymore" Thought Elphaba.

"Elphaba" said Frex as cold as always.

"Father" said Elphaba back.

Galinda who stood next to Elphaba stared at Frex.

So this was Elphaba's father Frexspar Thropp.

Elphaba had described him very good. When she saw the look he gave her Elphie she got mad.

How dare he to look at his daughter like that! Alright Elphie was green but she was also smart, funny, passionate, sarcastic and very sweet (if you didnt bully her).

And she had so many other good things. She decided she would have a nice talk with Frexspar Tropp.

"Hello Gouverneur Tropp im youre daughters friend Galinda Upland from the Upper Uperlands"

Frexpar looked at Galinda and then at Elphaba.

"You two are friends?"

Galinda wanted to slap the man. How rude!

Even more when she noticed how Elphaba was looking to the floor.

"Yes we are, Elphie is my bestest friend in the entire world!"

After she said that she started hugging Elphaba.

She couldnt help but love it. Elphaba was just so nice to hug.

Like a big teddybear!

Frex looked like he would faint. He couldnt believe someone like the blond would hug Elphaba, let stand befriend!

Nessarose felt very jealuse when she saw Galinda hugging Elphaba.

Her sister wasnt a person for hugs and stuff like that, but Elphaba hugged Galinda back.

While her sister did many things for her there were simple some things she never did.

Like physical contact like hugging and kisses.

Oh she did those things, but it looked like Elphaba found those things much easier to do with Galinda.

Last week Elphaba had go shopping with Galinda and Galinda got her so far to try and buy a dress!

And two days earlier when she had demended Elphaba to help with her homework, she had took Galinda with her!

Elphaba had said Galinda didnt understood the same so she took her with her so she could explain it to both of them.

It wasnt fair! Before shiz she had been Elphaba's world! Elphaba had done anything for her and she came always first.

Now she had to share Elphaba with Galinda.

Thanks Lurline she had Boq.

She looked at him and saw him staring at Galinda.

Another reason to hate her. Galinda took everything and everyone away from her.

But she wouldnt take Boq from her! And she would make sure that she had Elphaba all for herself again.

While she had thoughts she smiled sweetly at Galinda who thought that Nessarose meant it good and smiled back.

"I thought you hate each other"

Frex stared still shocked ,but now not only at the two of them hugging, but at Galinda's blonde hair.

"Och, you mean at the begining of the year"

"We had some miscommunication, but everything is fine now! Even perfect"

"Isnt it Boq"

Boq, who had whole the time stared at Galinda answerd:"Y..yess mi...ss Gali...nda.

Galinda turned her eyes back to the Gouverneur who still looked gobsmacked.

How she wanted to slap the man! Her elphie who always knew what to say back was quietly staring at the ground.

But something else borrowd her too.

She then looked between Elphaba and Frex and saw that the didnt looked like each other even the slightest bit.

She had expected this. Elphaba had show her an photo of her mother Melena.

Elphaba looked very much on her mother.

In fact ,the only diffrences that she had saw where there hair color, skin color and fingers.

Nessarose had taken much after her father. The only diffrence between them was that Nessarose had hair.

Still something borrowed her.

Just when she wanted to say something to Frex (and maybe break his nose) she noticed her parents.

"Momsicle! Popsickle!"

"Galinda"

She hugged them and she got kisses.

"It's so nice to see you two, but what are you doing here?!"

"We dont no...Elphaba, dear come here!

Her momsickle and popsickle called Elphaba and started to hug her too.

Frex looked like he would faint so Boq pushed him in one of the chairs.

"It's so nice to see you again"

"How are you? How are you doing in school? Are you eating enough? I swear that you look thinner, and you are already so thin!"

"Larena dear, could you let Elphaba go? You are chukking her"

Larena looked at her husband who was laughing and then looked at Elphaba who was a bit purple in the face.

"Ohh! Im so sorry dear"

"It doesnt matter madame Upland"

"How many times do i have to say to call me Larena dear"

Elphaba blushed.

Galinda looked so much in looks and character on her mother. The only things she got from her father were her golden hair, skin color and eyes.

Larena then turned to her laughing husband.

"And you! Dont laugh i know you missed Galinda and Elphaba too!

Nessarose saw this happening and wanted to hit something. Even more when she saw Boq looking at Galinda and her parents.

But at that moment Morrible screamed: Attention everybody!

I think that you all want to now why you are all here and gouverneur Thropp and miss and mister Upland.

"From the Upper Uplands!"

Madame Morrible looked at the mother and daughter and said then: From the Upper Uplands.

When this was said everyones attention was on the gouverneur ,Galinda and her parents.

And everyone started to glare again to Elphaba, especially Shenshee and Pfannee.

"I got this letter this morning with this dvd"

She showed them a dvd.

"The letter told me that we have to watch this movie to figure out some truths and to understand someone better"

"And to change a horrible evenement that soon will happening that will destroy some peoples life"

After Morrible said this students and teachers, along with Frex as nd Galinda's parents started to whispers with each other.

"But why arent miss Galinda's parents here and the gouverneur, but not our parents" said a girl with the shiz uniform with red hair and blue eyes.

"In the letter there stood that they had too watch with us. But the letter also said there would be coming more people later, so who nows or your parents come.

After this the girl and the rest of the student were quiet.

"So, were going to watch this movie" asked Milla (the redhead).

"Yes so if everyone wants to sit in the chairs we can start"

Some student were grumping that they lost there free day, but the most students were curious.

After some fuss of the gouverneur of Munchkinland it was decided that Boq, Nessarose, Frex, Galinda, Elphaba, Galinda's parents and Fiyero would sit next to each other (Fiyero was later than the rest because he had spent his free day in the pub).

"Hey ms Upland and mr Upland" said Fiyero to Galinda's parents.

Galinda's parents shaked the hand with Fiyero.

They couldnt help it but dislike Fiyero.

He may be a prince, but he was arrogant and kicked out of so many schools!

And they didnt even started to think of all the girls he had dated.

They werent critical people (the adored Elphaba), but they rememberd how Fiyero had gotten in 10 minutes ago.

Slightly drunk, walked to there daughter and slapped her on her butt and started to kiss her right into there faces.

They saw that Galinda looked ashamed and Elphaba looked ready to kill Fiyero.

They looked to Elphaba and Galinda. They sat next to each other.

Then they looked the other way and saw Fiyero.

They were happy that Fiyero didnt sat next to their daughter, even if it meant that they were stuck with him.

"Alright is everybody ready?" Asked madame Morrible.

"Yes!"

"Alright! The movie starts in:

1,2,3

Begin.

So this is the first chapter. Hope you all liked. I wrote this because it would look me awesome if the characters saw the musical. I will sometimes use a bit of the book, but for the biggest part it is the musical. I will also give the musical a bit a twist of my own. I havent anything big against Fiyero, but i think Gelphie is better. There is a big chance that this is going to be a gelphie fic. Please let reviews.

"


End file.
